The use of wind energy for generating electricity and solar energy for desalination and combinations thereof are well known. For example a U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,362 of Kruse discloses a solar desalination system and method. As disclosed therein, a system produces fresh water from seawater by focusing solar ray energy from a collecting reflector onto an evaporated tube located at substantially the focal apex of the reflector. The reflector/evaporator tube assembly is mounted on a horizontal open grid platform which may support a plurality of parallel reflectors/evaporator tube assemblies. The reflectors may serve as pontoons to support the desalination system unit on a body of seawater. The solar heat generated vapor is condensed in condenser tubes immersed in the seawater. Intermittently seawater concentrate is withdrawn from the evaporator tubes. Velocity of a vapor passing from the evaporator tubes to the condensers may be utilized for generating power.
A more recent patent of Perry Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,823 discloses a self-contained renewable energy system. As disclosed therein, an integrated power system is located adjacent a body of saline water. The power system includes a solar powered and a wind driven engine. Desalination and electrolysis of the water is provided. The system produces carbon dioxide and hydrogen which are used to generate methanol. The methanol can be used as a fuel to drive a combustion engine.
In addition to the above, a U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2005/0067271A1 of Ciudaj discloses a processing structure for super accelerating nature, producing a continuous supply of fresh water from salt water by using solar, wind and wave energy. The Ciudaj Publication discloses a continuous supply of fresh water achieved through desalination by a system of Venturi shafts to increase the velocity and pressure of air flow allowing for increased condensation and processing of evaporated water to a structure that incorporates a “black” evaporation surface, concave Venturi wind walls, a vertical Vernturi wind shaft, condensation chambers connected by horizontally stacked hollow cylinders, heat transfer duct that draws cool air from a water body, vents hot air through an air exhaust port and a water drainage port that flows water to a reservoir.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a commercial market for an improved solar desalination system in accordance with the present invention. There should be a market for such systems that use a combination of wind, solar energy and water vapor power to provide increased efficiencies and effectiveness in an environmentally friendly manner. Such systems can also provide fresh water in areas where there is a shortage of potable water and do so without using petroleum products which can reduce the consumption of such products and a dependence on costly oil. Therefore, it is believed that the cost for such potable water may be reduced.
As contemplated by the present invention, a plurality of wind and solar powered desalination units are combined in a park like setting to provide an environmentally friendly self-sustaining wind-solar-desalination farm and park system for providing electricity, drinking water and irrigation water for a small community near a body of saline water.